


You're a brat

by stoner4cha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Seo Changbin, jisung is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoner4cha/pseuds/stoner4cha
Summary: Jisung just needs someone to hook up with and Changbin is the only one that can match up to his standards.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 108





	You're a brat

Jisung looks around. He's at a party and he's not enjoying himself. It's not even the party. It's a normal one. He's just bored. He's drunk out of his mind and looking for some guy to hook up with, but he hasn't seen anyone that he deems attractive enough. Numerous guys have come up to him, but he's rejected each and every one of them.

See, Jisung is quite full of himself and that would be a bad thing if he wasn't as attractive as he is. He has every reason to be full of himself. He's gorgeous and doesn't hook up with just anyone.

Sadly though, he hasn't had any luck this time. No one he'd seen this far could match his standards. He looks around and this time someone does catch his eyes. He sees a muscular guy in the corner of the room glancing at him and not so subtly checking him out. Bingo!

Jisung doesn't go up to the guy immediately. He likes to tease. Looking back at him once in a while. Swaying his hips to the music. Subtly going closer. He's waiting for the other guy to snap and make the first move. He sees him getting impatient and smirks. It's working. He bites his lips, normally he waits a little longer, but he's needy and does not have the patience to tease this guy for too long. Before he knows it the guy is in front of him and has him by the waist.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here all alone?" the guys asks him.

"Hmm, why don't you take a guess" he smirks back.

"I don't know baby boy, why don't you come with me so I can find out"

"Excuse me, I don't even have your name, where are your manners?" Jisung likes messing with him. He couldn't care less about this strangers name, but he's not giving in this easily.

"Right, my name's Changbin, how about you baby boy?"

"It's Jisung" he answers.

"Well, Jisung, wanna go somewhere else?"

"I'm not sure, I'm enjoying myself here" that's a lie. He's not enjoying himself at all, but he wants to be bratty.

"Hmm too bad, I was really planning on showing you a good time" Changbin is smirking too now.

"Oh really? Well if that's the case, why don't we test that"

"Seems like a great idea to me"

In no time they're up the stairs looking for an empty room. Once they find one they go in and immediately Jisung is up against the door.

"What did you wanna do Changbin?" Jisung asks feigning innocence. He is everything but innocent.

"You're so annoying, you know that?"

"Hmm, I didn't seem so annoying when you were practically eye-fucking me on the dance floor" he smirks, still trapped against the door, his arms now resting around Changbin's neck.

"I wasn't eye fucking you" 

"Oh babe, we both know you were, you just couldn't stop loo-" Jisung is cut off with a kiss. It's rough and Jisung melts instantly.

Changbin swipes his tongue over the younger's bottom lip and Jisung opens his mouth for him. He slips his tongue in and they fight for dominance for a bit, because Jisung is just that annoying. Eventually, he gives up and lets Changbin take over.

"God, you're such a brat" Changbin breathes out against his lips.

"Maybe, but you're kissing me, aren't you?"

"Shut up" Changbin chuckles and they're making out again.

They're now grinding on each other, Jisung already moaning. This boosts Changbin's confidence. He's already making Jisung fall apart with just this. He can't wait to hear what Jisung sounds like when they're doing the real stuff.

He picks Jisung up with ease and lays him down on the bed, hovering over him. Jisung kicks off his shoes from under him and Changbin kicks off his own. They're getting bored of just making out and Changbin takes off his shirt, he then proceeds to take off Jisung's as well and then their mouths connect again.

"Did you think it was fun to tease me like that baby boy?"

"Just wanted to mess with daddy a little" Jisung whines out, Changbin smirks at what Jisung just called him.

"Yeah well, daddy didn't appreciate it, baby boy."

"I'll be a good boy, daddy" Jisung gets out between moans. Hips bucking up into Changbin's.

"Should've thought of that before, baby boy, daddy won't be gentle with you now, but first I need to know your safe word"

"I use the traffic light system and non-verbal is finger-snapping" he mutters.

"Good boy, tell me if it gets too much. Now strip for me, baby" Jisung does as told and Changbin takes his clothes off too. When Jisung is done he looks at Changbin expectantly.

"On your knees, baby"

Sungie scrambles to get on his knees, sure he can be a brat at first, but he never disobeys for long. He loves being praised too.

"Good boy, now I'm going to fuck your mouth, is that okay?" Jisung nods.

"I need words, baby"

"Yes, daddy"

Having permission, Changbin doesn't waste any more time and grabs Sungie's hair pulling him to his crotch. Jisung immediately opens his mouth and Changbin pushes in. He's big, he's got an average length, but he's thicker than most cocks Sungie has seen. He usually doesn't have a problem with deep throating, but he seems to have a hard time now. He knows he can take it though, he'll just need more time to adjust.

Once Changbin has pushed about 3/4 in he looks at Jisung trying to see if he can go further and when Sungie looks back at him with his big, almost pleading eyes, he takes that as a yes. He goes to push in deeper and Sungie struggles a little, but as Changbin is all the way in, he relaxes his throat more and breathes deeply through his mouth. Changbin stays there for a little before he pulls out and pushes in roughly without warning. It startles Jisung and he chokes a little but recovers quickly.

Changbin is now thrusting in and out of his mouth and he just takes it all. He enjoys having his mouth filled and Changbin just fills it up so good.

"Fuck, baby boy, you're taking me so well" Jisung moans at the praise and the vibrations on his cock make Changbin throw his head back in pleasure.

After a while Changbin thinks it's enough, he doesn't want to cum too soon and if they would keep going like this, he wouldn't have the energy left to fuck Sungie, so he pulls out and Jisung whines at the loss.

"Stop whining or I won't fuck you" Jisung's eyes widen and he shuts his mouth.

"Good now go lay on your back for me" Sungie gets off his knees and goes to lay on the bed as requested. In the meantime, Changbin gets condoms from his discarded jeans on the floor. He doesn't have any lube though so he'll have to be careful. 

"Look at you, all pretty for daddy" Jisung moans at those words. He loves being called pretty, it makes him feel small, and in any other context that would be a problem, but in times like these he loves feeling small. It really sets off the submissive in him.

"Open up, baby" Changbin says as he taps Sungie's mouth and Jisung instantly lets his mouth fall open. Changbin pushes 2 fingers in and Jisung closes his mouth around the digits, sucking and swallowing around them.

Then Changbin pulls them out and circles them around his entrance.

"This might hurt since we don't have lube, baby, but I'll go slow, tell me if it's too much" 

"Okay daddy" and then Changbin pushes in his first finger carefully. It stings a little, but it's not too bad. Changbin sees how he adjusts pretty quickly and adds a second digit.

Now Jisung has tears in his eyes. He tries to relax, but it hurts.

"Easy baby, it'll feel better soon" Changbin tries to reassure him, while he lets him adjust to the stretch.

"y-you can move now" Sungie lets out quietly and Changbin starts thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole and when Jisung starts to loosen up, he begins making scissoring motions with his hands to stretch him open. Jisung is now letting out soft moans as he begins feeling pleasure rather than pain.

When Changbin thinks he's stretched enough he pulls his fingers out and Jisung whines at the empty feeling.

"Patience, baby boy. Greedy boys don't get what they want" Sungie almost whines again and wants to say something bratty about how Changbin is the greedy one but refrains himself because he can't risk it. He needs it now.

Changbin tears open the package of a condom and he slides it on his cock. He then spits in his hand and spreads the saliva on his length to at least have something to serve as lube. He then lines himself up with Jisung's hole.

Sungie is now whimpering. He tries to push back on the length, but Changbin holds him by his hips so he can't move. He then starts with pushing the tip in and Jisung immediately whines for more. He needs all of Changbin and he needs it now.

"Daddy, please I need more"

"Since you asked so nicely, baby boy" he now pushes in all the way and Sungie lets out a loud moan. It stings, but not too much and he loves the feeling. Changbin gives him time to adjust, waiting for a signal telling him to move. Once Jisung is ready and tells him to move, he doesn't hesitate and pulls out quickly only to slam back in roughly. Jisung throws his head back. He loves it when people are rough with him. Changbin gives him a few more thrusts like this, each time at a different angle until he lets out a high pitched scream. Changbin smirks, knowing he found Sungie's sweet spot. Jisung's eyes are now rolled back to the back of his head, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Changbin picks up his pace, abusing the same spot over and over again. Jisung is moaning loudly and Changbin thinks it's beautiful. He loves the sounds the younger is making all for him.

"Fuck, daddy, feels so good" Jisung manages to get out in between moans.

"Yeah, baby? Does daddy fuck you good?" Changbin asks the boy.

"Yeah, daddy. So good, better than anyone else" and Changbin knows he's probably only saying that because he has his dick inside him, but it still boosts his confidence. He grabs Jisung's leg and pulls it over his shoulder so now he can reach deeper. The new angle makes Jisung cry out.

"Oh fuck, daddy, 'm gonna cum, please, 'm so close" Jisung lets out and Changbin is close too.

"Come for me, baby" It's all Jisung needs before he's releasing all over his stomach. Holy fuck, he just came untouched and Changbin is still pounding into him.

He whines as he starts feeling oversensitive, but it doesn't take long before Changbin is coming too.

He pulls out and pulls off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the trash. He also finds some tissues and cleans of Jisung's stomach to the best of his abilities.

Jisung is already falling asleep and Changbin drifts off too. Not before reminding himself that he needs to give this guy his number. He is definitely in for a round 2 and hopefully the younger is too.

The next morning Jisung wakes up to an empty bed. He groans, his hangover is killing him. He tries to remember what happened last night and once he does, he blushes deeply. The sex he had, with this Changbin guy was amazing and he honestly can't remember if he's ever been fucked as good as last night. He gets up to grab his clothes and sees they're folded with a note on top of them.

"Text me for a round two ;) - Changbin" and then his number messily scribbled down. He definitely needs to text this guy. He cannot pass out on an opportunity like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was it, I'm not planning on actually writing a part 2, but I can if you guys would want it. Just let me now :)  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
